Hush a Bye
by Falafal
Summary: UNDER REVISION!


Title: 'Hush-a-Bye' – Prologue

Author: Falafal

Rating: PG-13 (likely to rise)

Time-line: Post Chaotic Century

Warning: Violence

Archive: Fanfiction.net

Summary: And he was known as the Dark Prince. Heir to an ancient throne. Leader of an ancient evil. At last he has awoken. 

Five years after the battle of Zoid Eve, as it has become known, all seems well. The Guylos empire and Helic Republic are finally at peace, the Guardian Force quell all barbaric outcries by Prozen and Hiltz's allies. But this will not last long, for the empire and republic are but children and the ancients are destined to rise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids nor any material related to the quotes I burrow in the beginning of chapters. I am just borrowing them! I do own Luca and the Dark Prince though.

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Hush-a-Bye

'_Hush-a-bye, baby, on the tree top!_

When the wind blows the cradle will rock;

When the bough breaks the cradle will fall;

Down will come baby, bough, cradle and all.'

* * * * * * * * * *

Title: Hush a Bye – Prologue

As the Death Stinger burns and Zoid Eve trembles the land, deep below the city in which the current battle wages a single stone falls. Dislodged by the quaking earth the large stone falls, breaking the glass of an ancient pod.

From within a breath is taken for the first time in so many years. A breath from the lungs of an ancient zoidian whom has awoken after such a time.

The dank chamber murmured with the sounds of sleeping machines, bubbles from surrounding pods breaking. Sickly green lights flickered into life with the newly found movement of the collapsed form.

"Ahh…what?"

A male voice choked out, his body twisted so he lay face up. The dust was beginning to settle from the disturbance, the man was able to make out the moss-covered tiles that made up the roof. Taking in a deep breath, the man pushed himself up, dark strands of hair washing into his face. He glanced around the ancient lab regaining his senses, his memories. 

It was only moments later that he rose to his feet, straightening his dark robes, pushing back his hair and finally checking the pistol-like weapon on his hip.

"At last"

And he was known as the Dark Prince. Heir to an ancient throne. Leader of an ancient evil. At last he has awoken.

* * * * * * * * * *

Title: Hush a Bye – 1/? – Crimson Fire

5 Years later 

Above the hilltops traces of darkened smoke, tinged in the crimson of fire, drifted softly as if caressing the clear sky. The burning sand of the desert was called up into the sky's breath, wisping. The only sounds to touch the ears in the distance the scratching of dancing sand as the dread rose and the last of awakened eyes slipped into black. The last of trembling hearts silenced.

Screams had long since been cut off, but an annoyance to the aggressor's ears. And the town rested in silence, but for a moment, a respectful pause, if only for a moment. Heads bowed, swords sheathed, whispered prayer and glistening tears held behind closed lids.

If only for a moment.

Amongst the ruins of a once thriving town, hidden behind the dunes of sand, fire burned as dark shadows arose. Silhouettes of monstrous machines arching and screeching as they rise from the destruction, their destruction.

Leaving a message.

The first move, the revealing move, deadly and critical. True despair destined to touch planet Zi; it's beginning signaled by the shredding of life.

* * * * * * * * * *

With his heart dancing and mind singing, a small boy sat perched atop a desert cliff. The stone ledge heating gradually under the planet's sun, yet of no hindrance to the form whose legs swung lightly back and forth, dangling dangerously over the edge.

He did not know of the events in his village just several miles south of the jagged rocks. His mind was set only on the object of his lifelong affection, a cylinder instrument. The small pipe let out the melody of his own minds making, his tanned fingers working over the dark wood, which held the silver markings of an unknown language. The notes swam in the calm breeze, joyful and light the woody music reflected the blond boy's playful mood. He had been playing all his life it was but second nature to him.

It was the sudden rumbling and deep buzzing of turning gears that saw his eyes flicker open, his concentration lost. He looked towards the direction of the approaching sound, towards his village and swiftly stood as dark zoid forms ran over the dunes, quickly closer.

His eyes widened. What were such strange zoids doing in his village? The instrument in his hand almost slipped from his fingers as the boy for the first time saw the dark smoke rising from his home. He pushed himself to his feet as he was brushed back by the velocity of the passing zoids. Staring wide-eyed at the black zoids he was unable to study them, his head buzzed with familiarity. Something so familiar. 

In only moments the dozen zoids moved passed him and Luca finally was able to move. His eyes blurred from sand washed into his face, causing him to shake his head, take a minute he didn't have to wipe his eyes. Slipping the small pipe into his jacket pocket he picked up his board, it's engine kicking into action with a push of a button on the cylinder control. He jumped atop the aging transport, control in one hand connected to the board by a long cable.

"Please, what has happened?"

He sped hazardously down the jagged slope, confused. He had never seen so many zoids. His only thoughts were on his home and he couldn't get there fast enough, the board spitting up sand as he sped eagerly closer, hovering across the dunes.

"Vahla…"

Luca's breath stopped, his heart frozen as he stopped just meters from the fire of a burning church. His gazed slid to the cross upon the building's forward roof, to the form with was tied limp, lifeless amongst the biting flames.

Dropping the board's control he stumbled forward, gaze locked onto the engulfed body of the priest, whose body limply burned no signs of life.

"Father?" His breathing had become erratic, fearful sweat glistening on his forehead. Suddenly his legs could hold him no longer, giving out below him, he fell to his knees as tears formed.

The young boy began to shake, confused and afraid. Around him no life breathed, all he new was stolen from him and he did not know why.

"Father!!!"

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: So what do you think? Don't worry all the regular characters are in next chapter, this is just an introduction.

Reviews are great!


End file.
